watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mole Hammers
Mole Hammers is an independent flash game similar to Whack-A-Mole, where two players whack a bunch of moles from a single hole with a mallet to gain points. Occasionally, a bunny will appear and hitting it causes the player to lose 10 points. This co-op video was uploaded on April 22nd, 2015 and was the 276th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya and Renae participating in the video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game and button mash at nothing, before a mole pops up and Mariya gets it. They continue to button mash at nothing, until a few moles appear, Renae commenting that the moles are cute. Renae continues to button mash, while Mariya patiently waits for the next mole to pop up, but Renae keeps getting them, Renae giggling about it. Mariya tells her that she's still winning, Renae saying she's catching up, though she hits a bunny and goes down to -3 points. Though she doesn't realize that she loses points for hitting the bunny, Mariya thinking she lost points for button mashing too much and not hitting anything. Later, another bunny appears and Mariya hits it, the girls realizing that hitting the bunny makes them lose points. A few moles with bunny ears pop up, making the girls hesitate to hit it, before an actual bunny appears and Mariya hits it. The girls continue hitting the moles until a long mole appears and they button mash away until it goes down in the hole. The timer runs out and Renae wins the first game 46-37, Renae surprised and asks how she managed to win. They begin the second game, both taking turn in hitting the moles, before a long one appears and they button mash away. A bunny then appears and Mariya hits it, another one appears and Renae hits it as well. Mariya continues to dominate the game, hitting the mole quicker, while Renae hits a bunny which sends her down to -8 points, Renae mocking herself for getting a low score. Renae hits a mole which Mariya taunts her, saying she needed that, Renae saying she'll be surprised if she wins the game. She then wonders how the game determines who hits the mole first when it seems to be hard to notice, Mariya saying to just go with it. Renae eventually makes it to 0, being happy that she finally made it to 0, before hitting a bunny and going back into the negatives. A long mole appears, which Renae gets the final hit and gets to 16 points and jokes that she's catching up quickly. The timer runs out and Mariya wins the game by a huge margin, winning 93-16. After a short break, they start the third game, Renae saying that Mariya always gets the first mole, Mariya saying that she has good reflexes. Later, Mariya hits a bunny sending her score down to 6. Another bunny later appears and neither move, Mariya saying she felt Renae's tension. A long mole appears and Mariya gets the bonus points, Renae saying that she has already lost. The girls continue to hit the moles, Renae saying that she likes the long moles. A bunny appears and Mariya hits it, before a long mole appears and Renae gets the points which sends her in the lead. Though she later hits a bunny which then separates the girls by one point, but the margin gets wider when Mariya hits a bunny. Mariya hits another bunny and knows that she messed up, Renae running the timer out and winning 45-28. Renae comments that whoever hits the bunny they are sure to lose but whoever manages to get the bonus points with the long moles, they will win. The girls begin the fourth game, Renae saying that they are "tied" and while Mariya says that the loser will have to buy coffee for the winner. Mariya starts the fourth game strongly, before Renae gets bonus points from a long mole and gets sent into the lead. The girls then trade points. before a long mole then appears and the girls button mash away, Mariya getting the bonus points and gets ahead of Renae by four points. Mariya says that the game is going to be a close one, as a long mole later appears and Renae gets the bonus points and has a 22 point lead. Though a bunny appears and Renae hits it, sending the margin down to 13 points. A bunny appears and neither move, they then trade points before Mariya hits a bunny and sends the margin to 21 points in Renae's favor, Mariya declaring her the winner. Renae continues to hit the moles, Mariya telling her to let her have one before hitting a bunny. The timer then runs out and Renae beats Mariya 82-52. The girls close the video, Mariya noting that she's going to buy Renae coffee later and that the moral of the game is to hit moles and not bunnies. Trivia *This was the final gaming co-op featuring both Mariya and Renae. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Co-ops Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:2015